A variety of display racks are known in the prior art. However, two goals in the art are to provide a display rack that efficiently displays the product and that draws consumer attention to the product. By efficient display, we mean a display that effectively shows the product in a format conducive to generating high sales per square foot of floor space occupied. As with any display structure that will be used in a retail setting, it is important that the display rack be as modular as possible for ease of assembly, disassembly and modification in the field. It is also a goal in the art to provide a two-sided display unit.